Dread Red
by Adam Decker
Summary: The red ranger becomes reckless when a new person shows up. Will he still be good? Sequel to Ship in a Bottle. Sixth in Power Rangers Pirate Fighters series.


Dread Red

By Adam Decker

Overview: The red ranger is out of control.

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own the Power Rangers. I do, however, own these rangers and any new characters. This is the sixth installment of Power Rangers Pirate Fighters. You will definitely want to read this story before you read the ones that follow it. I hope that you enjoy.

To Review: Captain Dewgone and his crew have found morphers and became Power Rangers. The rangers are Daniel, Neal, Lois, Kayla, and Glen. The ranger historian named Andy Adams is also helping the rangers. The evil Consair had fought against the rangers in his quest to take over the world. He now has yet another evil plan. Can the rangers stay united?

Some island at sea…

Daniel, the red ranger, was contemplating what had happened over the last few days. I was a very strange sort of time and he needed to know what to do next. His thoughts went back to what had happened when something approached him.

"Greetings from my master Consair," said the guy.

"What do you want?" asked Daniel.

"I notice how the rangers don't like you anymore."

"What about it?"

"You can always join our side. If you do this great harm to them, then you would be of great help to us."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"We can give you anything you want. Power, riches, you name it, we'll get it for you. They don't like you, Andy said so himself."

"He just said that I needed to control the team better. He said to never do something that reckless again."

"On our side, you can be as reckless as you want. Just do as we ask, and we'll do as you ask."

"I'll think about it."

3 days earlier…

The rangers came to what they were looking for.

"This must be it," said Daniel.

They boarded the ship and met a guy named Captain Jack. (Author's Note: For those of you wondering, I did, in fact, steal this guy from a Billy Joel song.)

"Welcome," said Captain Jack. "I'm glad you got my invitations to come."

"Just who are you exactly?" asked Daniel.

"I'm Captain Jack. I'll get you by tonight. I'm here to take each one of you to your own special island. (Author's Note: See what I mean?)"

"Do you work for Consair?"

"Who's Consair?"

"He's the bad guy that we fight. He wants to take over the world, and we fight against it."

"Should all of us go?" asked Kayla.

"No," said Daniel. "I'll go by myself. Neal, you're leader while I'm gone."

"Thanks," said Neal. "Let's go. We'll be back at the end of the day."

Captain Jack took Daniel to his own personal island. It was his own personal paradise.

"Now," said Captain Jack, "this place can all be yours, if the price is right. (Author's Note: Sorry about that.)"

"What do you mean?"

"We want you to name a price for your services to me. If you are right, then you can join me."

"I have a duty with the rangers, though."

"It's okay. I'm sure you'll be able to find a replacement for you."

"Well, Andy is good with martial arts. He can be the new blue ranger and Neal can be the new red ranger."

"See? They don't even need you."

"You're right. They could get along perfectly without me."

"Excellent." Captain Jack's plan was going perfectly. "Join me, and I'll be sure to give you everything you desire."

Back on the Great Power…

"This whole thing is weird," said Lois. "Daniel gets a special invitation from this guy named Captain Jack to come to a special island. The rest of us are meant to be by ourselves, but why?"

"This doesn't make a lot of sense," said Glen. "Why would this Captain Jack want Daniel?"

2 days earlier…

"I am your master now," said Captain Jack. "You must obey me."

"Of course," said Daniel.

"Make the people fear you. Make them dread red."

"I will do so."

"Good. Now let's see just how well you fight."

The two began to fight. Daniel was really fighting well. Captain Jack noticed it.

"See how strong I'm making you?" asked Captain Jack. "You're much better than what you were under the rangers. Go back to the ship and tell them that you don't need them anymore."

"I don't want to leave the rangers," said Daniel. "They need me."

"They've been getting along just fine without you. They don't even need you."

"I want to see for myself. I'll go back there and see what they want me to do."

On the Great Power…

"I know something is wrong," said Neal to the other rangers. "He could be getting brainwashed into thinking that we're the bad guys."

"This whole thing just isn't right," said Glen.

Suddenly, Enasons appeared on the ship. The rangers went into fighting mode, but it was hard to do this with a member down. Then, to everyone's surprise, Daniel jumped from out of seemingly nowhere and fought the monsters off.

"Daniel!" exclaimed Kayla who hugged him. "Where have you been?"

"I've been training with Captain Jack," said Daniel.

"You shouldn't leave like that," said Lois. "We were all very concerned."

"Yeah," said Glen, "we need you a lot."

"You do?" said Daniel.

"Of course we do," said Neal. "We couldn't be a team without you. You're the leader of the team."

"Well thanks," said Daniel. "I would love to rejoin the team."

"You never even left," said Neal.

One day earlier…

The rangers went once again to the port town of Dilentents to see how things were going. The town was once under a spell by Consair, but the rangers helped break it. The townsfolk celebrated by throwing the rangers a party. But things couldn't go as planned. That's not how the bad guys wanted it. Consair attacked the town again, only this time, he got the red ranger to do something dangerous. That thing was going to Consair and attacking him personally. Daniel almost got defeated when the other rangers came and brought him back to their ship.

"What were you thinking?" yelled Andy Adams, the ranger historian. "You almost left the team for nothing then you attacked a guy you couldn't defeat! If you ever do something like that again, I will remove you from the team."

"You have no authority," said Daniel. "Only Captain Dewgone could do something like that."

"Well then I would get him to do that," said Andy. "Be good and not reckless. Now you should go and cool off so that we can think things through. I don't want to do this."

"Okay. I just thought that I could fight him."

"Well you can't. If you could, you would have defeated him by now."

This wasn't a good thing for Daniel to hear. This filled him with rage and anger. He wanted to be stronger, no matter the cost.

Present day…

On Consair's ship, Captain Jack was talking to the evil mastermind.

"How goes your plan," asked Consair.

"Good," said Captain Jack. "I may be getting a ranger to switch sides."

"That's just what we want."

"The way I see it, he will think he's still fighting against you, but he doesn't know that we're on the same side."

"That's perfect. Everything is going the way we want it to."

"Even if it's not the red ranger, I can get any of the rangers to join my side. I have the power of persuasion."

"That's just what we need. Thanks for you work."

"What are brothers for?"

Stay tuned for the next installment of Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters.


End file.
